A Very Merry Christmas
by Hanistar7
Summary: Sequel to "What's This,Kanda" and "Say Please,Kanda". It's time for Kanda to now exact his revenge on his counterpart. With his own tricks up his sleeves, what is he up to? Ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, ties and sex. Need I say more? PWP


**A/N: Well, here it is! My early Christmas present to all of you wonderful people! This is the last of this trilogy and from now on, PWPs will be few from me. But, I now have my own LJ dedicated to Yullen PWPs, in regards to requests from dgm kink memes. It's on my webpage on my profile so do drop by and see what's going on! Without further ado, I present the Christmas Yullen…**

**PS: It's a little OOC since it is humor after all. Kanda acts a little weird but that's what I intended **

**Happy reading!**

**-**

Kanda grinned evilly as he stared at the calendar that was hanging in Komui's office as he waited for his paperwork from his last mission to be approved. Right now, all he could think of was the sweet revenge he'd been planning since Allen's unexpected attack on their anniversary. And he was going to unleash it right on Allen's birthday…

Unbeknownst to him, he had an evil grin on his face with evil laughter coming out to match. To people who had never seen anything but indifference and fury on his face, they would probably have fainted. But it seemed that being with Allen had not only improved his disposition, it also brought great entertainment to see the previously infallible swordsman have something other than the two main expressions on his face. Not only that, they had even seen the samurai blush! Komui, who had been trying to attract the samurai's attention since just now, had shivers running up and down his spine just hearing the laughter. He gave up on trying to attract Kanda's attention and sneaked out of the room, going to make his next Komurin in time for Christmas.

Kanda however came out of his imaginary victory the moment the door was slammed shut. Looking down and seeing no one and his paper work approved, Kanda slapped his hand against his forehead. This had been happening too frequently for his liking. He scowled in frustration and could only hope that by doing the deed, these little moments would soon stop.

_Yeah, right!_

*****

It was the day of Christmas, and also the day Mana had proclaimed was Allen's birthday.

By far, it was one of the best days of his life! Allen had been woken up by a blowjob, which led to fabulous sex before Kanda had made him breakfast in bed. The first meal that Kanda had cooked which was something besides soba and tempura… Allen had been so touched that Kanda had been bothered that he'd smother the furiously blushing samurai with kisses.

He had known for a long time that he loved the samurai and that his feelings were requited but he had never expected such sweet treatment from his lover. Though he knew that Kanda was more used to actions than words to express himself, he could not believe that his lover had done this. All for him… The short time of happiness he'd had with Mana had been shadowed by his moments with his Shishou and he could no longer remember how it felt be have something done for him with no return needed.

When both Kanda and he finally made their appearance downstairs, a small all-day celebration had been put up especially for the occasion! Jerry had cooked a spread fit for royalty and Lenalee had decorated the place so beautifully that Allen had tears at the corner of his eyes. Almost everyone in the Order had come back for the celebration except for Cross who could not be found at all. Then again, maybe it was a good thing he couldn't be found.

-

All in all, it was the best birthday he'd had in years. Tons of birthday presents were received with countless thank yous. Kanda had even consented to eat a slice of birthday cake after Allen had pleaded with full on puppy dog eyes. Laughter and smiles were aplenty in the day and after a long day; it was finally time for them to retire for the night.

Allen sighed happily as he sat on the bed, giggling slightly as he watched Kanda blindly walking into the room under the onslaught of presents he'd received. He started laughing his head off when Kanda walked straight into a wall as all the presents fell from his arms. Kanda turned towards him and scowled half-heartedly before joining his lover on the bed.

Allen gave him a brilliant smile before their lips met in a chaste kiss. Turning from chaste to passionate took a matter of minutes before he held back his younger lover and said gruffly, "I have one last present for you. Will you accept it?" Kanda looked slightly nervous but Allen wrote it off and nodded eagerly.

Kanda sighed slightly in relief and motioned for Allen to undress and lie back on the bed. Allen lay back without hesitation and to his credit, didn't even flinch when Kanda proceeded to tie his hands to the headboard of the bed. He trusted Kanda with his life and he knew that it was the same for his counterpart. And since it was only the both of them, this had to be something particularly pleasant.

Allen lay on the bed, all tied and naked for his pleasure. Kanda smirked before going over to the other side of the room. He took off his clothes, giving a slow striptease for his tied lover before taking a container that he'd sneaked in with the presents. Kanda looked up, and saw that Allen was already more than slightly aroused. He screwed the lid open and took a spoon before scooping whatever was inside and placed it on Allen's body. Allen squealed from the coldness that suddenly assaulted him.

"What is that?" he demanded as he shivered slightly.

Kanda gave him an evil smirk and said; "Look down." Allen did as he was told and almost screamed to find a scoop of ice cream on his right nipple. Kanda chuckled slightly at the reaction and proceeded to scoop out ice cream on various parts on his lover's body. Within minutes, Allen was covered in ice cream on his two nipples and his navel. He then shook a can of whipped cream and sprayed mounds of it on Allen's cock, knees and his arse. Last but not least, he finally poured hot chocolate fudge sauce all over, ignoring the whimpers, moans and pleadings from his tied lover from all the sensations and the sights he was seeing from where he was tied.

Allen's breathing gave a slight hitch when he felt Kanda's tongue beginning to work on the melting ice cream on his nipples. "I thought you didn't like sweet stuff, Kanda!"

Kanda looked up from his dessert and said in a deadpanned voice, "I don't. But I have this fucking fascination with eating from your skin. Seems that sweet stuff on your skin tastes just fine." He continued on with his work, ignoring the sputters and enjoyed the meal laid in front of him. Allen's mind was slowly drawn into a beckoning world that promised tons of pleasure.

Kanda wasn't lying when he said that. Somehow, these sweet things seemed to taste just fine on his lover! It was literally sweet revenge as he licked the ice cream off the sensitive nipples. Allen was squirming and gasping under the torture and Kanda soon found out the different ways he could use his tongue to make it all the more pleasurable for Allen. Small licks seemed to draw out whimpers while broad sweeps of his tongue made him squirm in pleasure. When Kanda pointed his tongue and used it like that, Allen would moan and even scream at his more erogenous spots.

Allen was by now close to delirious from the sensations he was feeling. All he could do was squirm and buck his body. The ice cream had long since melted as with the chocolate sauce and the whipped cream, making a delightful sticky mess on the milky skinned body.

Kanda was now speedily licking up and down the body. He couldn't get enough of it! With the chest soon clean, Kanda went down further and further until he reached the navel. This, Kanda had discovered very early into their relationship that this was one of the spots that could turn Allen into a mindless puddle of desire and that moans turned to screams if they were done the right way. Kanda focused his mind on that and began to work his tongue into driving Allen into pleasurable insanity.

And mindless puddle he was… Allen was now screaming as his mind went red with lust. It was too much and still Kanda hadn't even touched his cock! All he could do was feel as his mind and the power to work his limbs went away on a vacation.

Moving downwards, Kanda took his time cleaning up his lover's cock as he gave hard licks all over but never once, sliding the member into his mouth. Allen was no longer holding back at voicing his pleasure and he really was quite vocal about it! He begged and pleaded for more, for anything. He wanted Kanda to suck him deep within, he wanted Kanda to fuck him good and hard and he wanted it to stop but not… Allen couldn't make up his mind!

Kanda finally made the decision for him as he went down even further and started thrusting his tongue into Allen's arse. With a taste that was totally Allen, Kanda moaned as he licked and thrusted his way through the wrinkled rosebud. He lapped, bit and sucked for what seemed like hours to the melted puddle on the bed. It was finally when Kanda sat up and slicked his cock that his own pleasure came to mind.

He'd been too caught up in Allen's pleasure that he totally forgot his own. Somehow along the way, it came to not about revenge but it was how he could express his love to the British teen. His own lust was coming back to him full force and he could no longer take it. Kanda crawled over to Allen and in one stroke, filled up the younger right to the hilt.

His world felt like it was turned upside down when he was finally filled. It was so sudden that not even a single cry could be made. A forceful tongue started to dominate him, asking for subservience, which was gladly given considering that Allen no longer had the will to move his own body. His back arched off the bed when Kanda finally struck that bundle of pleasurable nerves in the forceful fucking that he was receiving. It was also in that moment that Allen's cock was stroked harshly in time with the thrusts deep within him that left him trembling and with white spots in his vision.

Allen passed out as the power of his orgasm struck. After being kept on the edge for too long, it was too much pleasure for the younger teen. His come sprayed out so hard that it covered him up to his chin! Kanda gasped as the walls tightened oh so tight around him. His eyes crossed slightly as his orgasm was milked from him. It seemed almost anti-climatic but to Kanda, it felt as if his soul was sucked out from his very being.

Kanda couldn't help it! Seeing his lover all covered with his own seed and passed out was too erotic that Kanda had Allen wake up only to fuck him again. Seeing as he was still balls deep inside, that wasn't too hard…

Allen stirred awake, as he felt the member deep within him throbbing and increase in size and was jerked awake very suddenly as Kanda gave a deep thrust to his already battered prostate. As Allen woke up with a pleasured scream, he accidentally clenched his inner muscles making Kanda groan and lay his forehead against Allen. The pleasure the squeeze the inner walls gave him was beginning to be a little too much for his sensitive cock. Kanda couldn't hold on for much longer.

Allen flung his untied arms around Kanda and held on for the rough ride. His mind was still half-asleep and filled with lust and desire. Kanda's mouth covered Allen's in a brutal kiss as whimpers, moans and groans travelled back and forth as the other person absorbed them. Kanda wrapped Allen in his strong arms as he pounded relentlessly into the smaller body beneath him. Allen could do nothing, not even whimper, as his tongue was pulled into an intricate dance.

"Ka-Kanda…" Allen whimpered when his tongue was _finally_ let go.

Kanda looked down at his young lover. Bright red spots adorned the normally pale cheeks and his lips were swollen and red from all the kissing. The body was bent almost into two from their shagging. "Call me Yuu," he whispered huskily.

Allen's eyes widened and gave a silent scream as Kanda gave a particularly hard thrust when he realized that his British lover was going to respond with probably some incredible sappy stuff.

*****

In the end, Allen only managed to get sleep close to dawn as Kanda kept on waking him up for more and more. In grand total, Kanda had fucked him well over more than 5 times into the night. It was only after begging and a few well-placed tears, before Kanda finally conceded to letting his lover sleep. A huge tired but sated smile on his face, a very sore arse, a well-used body and a lover to snuggle with… What more could one ask for on one's birthday?

-

**Hani: Aaaand, that's all, folks! That's the end of the trilogy of nothing but pure smut and total horniness between our two lovely characters!**

**Allen: We hoped you enjoy reading it, just as much as we've enjoyed doing it!**

**Kanda: And as much as this person *points to Hani* likes being the voyeur that she is and watches us.**

**Hani: *scowls* It's not like you've been complaining! Anyway, my lovely readers, here's a chance to make YOUR Yullen dreams come true… I'll be choosing 2-3 requests for Yullen PWPs from requests that YOU'LL be sending to me!**

**Allen: Just leave a request in you review, or if you want to be anonymous, do leave Hani a message! Do remember she won't be doing all of the requests but she might be combining a few together.**

**Kanda: Yeah, so if you're not picked, fuck off! It's not the end of the bloody world!**

**Hani: *slaps Kanda's head* Please ignore him… I'll try my best to accommodate but I will not be doing all, as much as I'd love to. Do review and have a Merry Christmas from all of us!**

**All: Merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
